


when i'm around slow dancing in the dark

by bellsrke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2.0, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Post-Season/Series 01, Slow Dancing, Unity Day (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsrke/pseuds/bellsrke
Summary: The Ark never comes down, and one year on from their first Unity Day on the ground, the Delinquents have finally reached something akin to peace with the other clans. Now, they drink and listen to tinny music on the speaker that Raven wired together whilst Clarke and Bellamy watch from afar.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	when i'm around slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in so long so excuse this if it's absolute shite, i simply had a bout of inspiration (perhaps from that dancing scene of harry and hermione) 
> 
> this was basically just me indulging myself i am otherwise very much over show bellarke. who are they never heard of them wouldn't recognise them even if they slapped me round the face with a fish
> 
> title brought to u by Joji

Clarke stands at the edge of the camp, smiling as she watches her friends, her _family_ , dancing and laughing around the warm glow of the fire. The sound of music fills the air, a recent luxury that had risen after Raven had managed to wire a speaker together. The quality of the sound isn’t great, but they don’t mind; they just sway with the rhythm, letting the alcohol loosen their bodies.

She thinks back to the last Unity Day, their first on earth, how it was one of the only happier times when they had first arrived. She’s matured even more since then, she thinks, and so have the rest of the Delinquents, into fine, young and capable adults, and she feels proud.

Nights like these used to be few and far between, the first few months on Earth bringing a constant flow of conflicts and issues. Now, though, as they’ve finally started to settle, their relationship with the grounders better than ever, they’re closer to peace than they’ve ever been before.

Now, Clarke can sleep all the way through the night. Now she doesn’t have the constant worry of danger arriving at camp, nor is she living in fear for the safety of her friends. Peace negotiations with the clans took time, and a lot of persuasion on their part, but the foundation of trust was eventually built and from it came a strengthening alliance.

Of course, they aren’t without the occasional bout of conflict or miscommunication, but for the most part they’re simply happy, living free. The Ark never came down but they’ve made their peace with it, formed a family of their own, one without lies or secrecy or corruption.

With her eyes closed, Clarke leans back against the rough bark of a tree, just appreciating her surroundings. The soft tread of footsteps on the fallen leaves makes her eyes open gently. She smiles when she sees who it is.

“Here you are,” Bellamy says, his voice quiet and smooth. He approaches the tree, fitting neatly into her side as he leans back the same way she has done. A comforting, familiar presence to her.

Head facing his, she responds, “you looking for me?”, her mouth half turned up in a smile.

He bumps his shoulder with hers, playful. She likes how tactile they are with each other; a gentle touch on the knee, an arm slung round her shoulders. There’s a lot of hugging too, copious amounts of it, but it’s second nature for them now. “Just wondering where you sneaked off to,” he lets the statement hang for a short moment before continuing. “Had enough already?”

Clarke shakes her head gently, “no,” she responds, “but it’s nice to have some time alone. I like seeing it from a distance, the camp. Everyone looks happy.”

“And are you?” he asks, before adding, “happy, I mean.”

“I would say I’m pretty content right now.” The smile on her face is even wider than before, and warmth pools in her stomach at Bellamy’s proximity to her. “What about you?”

He’s silent for a moment, as if he’s weighing up his response, “yeah,” he finally settles on, “yeah, I’m happy.”

The lighting is dim but gentle nonetheless, making him look soft and young, making the five years between them seem so small. She's nervous from the way he’s looking at her, as if he can read her mind straight through her pupils, so she turns her head to look back at the camp. Monty and Jasper are attempting to demonstrate something with their hands, sending the rest of the group into fits of laughter.

“I think we’ve done a good job here,” Clarke says quietly, observing the camp from afar, “at least I hope we have,” she adds after a brief silence.

His voice is mellow as he responds, “yeah, I think we have,” and then, after a moment, he adds, “because of you.”

She frowns, turning to look at him once again, “don’t downplay yourself, Bellamy. None of us would be alive if it weren’t for you.”

She knows he doesn’t take compliments well, he won’t meet her gaze. Over the past year she’s seen him soften back into the boy he was on the Ark, although he still keeps his harder, more intimidating outer layer for those he’s not close to. She feels lucky to be one of the people he feels he can be vulnerable with.

She reaches her hand out to his forearm with a gentle, “hey,” and he turns to face her, his big brown eyes full of emotion and the look he’s giving her makes her knees weak, but she swallows it down, opens her mouth to speak again and ask, “what’s up?”

“Nothing, I—,” he starts, his eyes darting between hers before the words, “dance with me,” roll off his tongue so fast she almost missed it.

The sentence doesn’t register in her mind at first, and so she takes her time to respond because the words won’t form on her tongue, she’s too jittery, and—

“Never mind, forget I said that,” Bellamy says, already starting to move away from Clarke, but her grip on his arm tightens.

“Wait,” she says quickly, and he faces her again, his eyes searching for something. “I’d like that,” the butterflies in her stomach are going wild now as a wide grin spreads on his face and he lifts himself off the tree, holding out a hand to her.

She takes it, finding it warm and rough. “I didn’t know you danced,” she says to him as he pulls her away from the tree.

He steps towards her, placing his other hand on her waist. His touch burns in the best way.

“I don’t, not really,” he responds, and he’s so close now that she can feel his shallow breaths on her forehead.

Her voice remains steady despite her nerves as she speaks back to him, “a special occasion then?”

He shakes his head, and she’s confused before he opens his mouth and speaks again, “no, actually, it’s not the occasion. It’s the person I’m dancing with.”

Her breath hitches, his words similar to a confession of sorts and the tension is too thick, the air too heavy, so she pats his chest, “show me what you’ve got then.”

He laughs quietly, smiling down at her before moving his feet, prompting her to do the same.

She can hear the distant sounds of the song that’s playing, recognises it as O Children. This was one of her dad’s favourite songs.

_ Hey, little train, we’re all jumping on _

_ The train that goes to the Kingdom _

He steps away, still holding her hand but lifting it up to spin her around. She giggles, a bright sound, and he’s laughing too, and she spins him in turn although he has to duck to fit under her arm.

_ We’re happy, Ma, we’re having fun _

_ And the train ain’t even left the station _

He extends the hand that’s held onto hers and she spins into him so his arm is wrapped around her, his cheek pressed against her hair. The sway like that for a little while, unable to contain their laughter.

_ Hey, little train, wait for me _

_ I once was blind, but now I see _

_ Have you left a seat for me? _

_ Is that such a stretch of the imagination? _

She unfolds herself away from him again, hand still encased within his as he pulls her in gently by the waist. They move around the edge of the camp they’re in, taking small steps and swaying in time to the music.

_ Hey, little train, wait for me _

_ I was held in chains, but now I’m free _

_ I’m hanging in there, don’t you see? _

_ In this process of elimination _

After a while they start making smaller movements, taking smaller steps. She rests her head against his shoulder and he rests his against her hair. It’s slow, gentle. His thumb rubs soft circles into her lower back and her heart rate picks up.

_ Hey, little train, we’re all jumping on _

_ The train that goes to the Kingdom _

_ We’re happy, Ma, we’re having fun _

_ It’s beyond my wildest expectation _

Bellamy pulls his head back, so she does the same, and they keep moving even as he lowers his forehead to rest on hers. She closes her eyes, and the sound of the music seems quieter now that he’s closer even though she knows it’s not. She can’t focus on the lyrics now, but the song is close to finishing anyway.

The tip of his nose brushes the bridge of hers; they’re on the precipice of something, like every encounter between them lead them to this place. 

“Are you sure about this?” Bellamy asks, his voice a mere hushed whisper so only she could hear.

Clarke knows it’s a loaded question, but now she’s not nervous at all. She’s at ease in his arms as she responds, “yeah, I’m sure.”

That’s all it takes for Bellamy to unwind their hands, bringing his up to her cheek and cupping her face, his deep, dark eyes boring into hers before he kisses her. 

It’s sweet and slow, and she loves the way he smells of fresh earth and the soap that Monty and Jasper have now perfected. It’s merely lips brushing lips, but it still sets her bones on fire.

They take their time, not stopping nor trying to change the pace. It’s a sweet change from the way they used to live, so fast-paced.

He pulls away, his large hand still splayed out on her cheek and he rubs his thumb along her cheekbone. She leans into the touch. He looks nervous as he starts to speak, “I know there’s a lot more to say but I… I just want to be with you.”

Clarke gives him a shy smile. “So do I,” she starts, then adding, “we have time.”

He nods before leaning down to kiss her again, and she gladly welcomes his lips, the feeling already so familiar.

She’s the one to pull back then, only after a while and she just rests her forehead against his like before.

The moment is interrupted, however, when they hear loud cheers and laughs from the centre of the camp, and they turn to find the Delinquents all dancing again, Murphy chasing Jasper around the fire for a reason unbeknownst to the two of them.

Bellamy just hugs her close, and she leans her head on his chest, watching their little family in their home, and warmth spreads through her heart.

“You want to go join them?” He asks into her hair, rubbing his hand up and down her spine affectionately. 

She shakes her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat grounding her, making her feel safe. “In a little while,” she says, her voice muffled by his jacket, “let’s just watch them for a bit.”

She feels his smile against her scalp. “You don’t think they’ll come looking for us?”

“They don’t seem too bothered by our absence right now,” she responds, and then, turning to face him, she adds, “and I’m perfectly happy here.”

**Author's Note:**

> got no social medias to plug anymore since i dont engage w stan culture ((good riddance)) but make my day and leave a comment mayhaps?? i thrive off approval and attention i am but a simple girl


End file.
